


Getting in Trouble is No Fun (Without You)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Banter, Detention, I know this is cringy this whole series is, One Shot, i really thought i wrote out that pigeon joke, klance are students (duh), shiro is a good big bro, shiro is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: They get detention. That's pretty much all there is to it. At least lance is self-aware of his terrible pick-up lines, but Keith indulges him anyway.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Kudos: 25





	Getting in Trouble is No Fun (Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

"Find something to do, quietly, while I go print off some papers," Mr. Shirogane orders. The class grunts in response.

Once Shiro is gone, most of the class is in a frenzy. Talking, running, laughing, basically everything Shiro directed not to do at the beginning of detention.

But of course, Lance is still quiet in the back of the class, playing a game on his phone; getting frustrated every time he dies. He's been at this level forever.

Everybody's head turns as, you guessed it, Keith walks in. Late. To detention. 

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he hisses as he makes his way to the back corner, ordering a guy twice his size out of the seat before seating himself.

Seating himself in the seat next to Lance's. 

"Who is dumb enough to arrive late to detention?" Lance asks as he looks at Keith with a side glance and a slight smirk, his head still turned toward his phone.

"Someone who has some fucking business to take care of."

"And what kind of business did you have to take care of, Kogane" Lance turns toward him this time, moving the chair so he's in it backwards.

"None of your damn business, McClain." Keith snarls.

"Ooh, feisty! I like it!"

"Just leave me alone, Mc- What's your first name again?"

"Lance. What's yours again? I seem to have forgotten it. Can I call you 'mine?'"

"Is that all you do? Sprout corny pick-up lines?" Keith can't help the smirk that appears on his face.

"Well, yeah. Kinda my thing. And before you say anything, I know they're trash. But so am I. What else can I do?" Lance shrugs

"Well, if you're trash, then it's my job as a good citizen to take you out. Six sound okay?"

Lance is awestruck. "Did- did you just- Keith, what the fuck?" Lance blushes slightly.

"What? Only you can say pick-up lines?" Keith smirks but Lance stays silent. "Whatever." Keith chuckles and shakes his head as he goes to his sketchbook.

Minutes continue to pass by. And after fifteen or so, that's when Shiro comes back in. He sits at his desk and scans over the class as they acted like angels as soon as the door handle twitched.

"Oh, Mr. Kogane, how nice of you to join us!"

Keith rolls his eyes and doesn't respond. Shiro is not affected by this.

"While I was down at the printer, I ran into Ms. Allura, she wanted me to go over something with you. So-"

Lance tunes this out as he leans over to Keith and whispers, "Six is great. Meet me at the park?"

Keith smiles and nods his head with a quick glance at Lance. Lance smiles back as he leans back in his seat, quite relaxed. That is until Shiro calls out his name.

"Mr. McClain! Would you like to join me in the front?"

All eyes turn to Lance. "Uh, not really, no."

"Then listen up." And Shiro goes back into his rant.

And Keith and Lance smile at each other. Keith starts scribbling something down on his sketchbook. Lance looks over in curiosity.

Keith holds it up to reveal a phone number. His phone number. Lance writes it down on his arm. And then writes his down on a slip of paper and gives it to Keith.

'It's a date.' Lance mouths to which Keith pretends to ignore as he looks back at Shiro who is still talking.

"-and that's how you use your bionic arm to fend off angry pigeons." The class is quiet. "Detention will be dismissed any second now, and have a great day."

The bell rings and the class files out, Keith being last, but Shiro calling him back in. 

"You know you have detention again tomorrow, right?"

Keith nods, annoyed that he's being held back. He waits for Shior to continue, and when he doesn't, he begins to walk out again when-

"Keith."

Keith groans as he backtracks.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?"

"About whatever is going on between you and Lance. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Yes. I'm sure. This is when you met Adam, hopefully I can have that kind of luck. I'm tired of shutting myself off from people. Plus, Lance actually takes the time to talk to me. No matter how stupid what he says is." Keith pauses as he thinks about what to say next. "Shiro, I might be your little brother, but I'm almost eighteen, you don't have to look after me anymore." Keith smiles before he finally leaves the class. 

He walks out to see Lance waiting for him down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my date."

"It's not six yet."

"And? How about we just spend some extra time together?"

"Fine. But it's not like I like you or anything."

"Suuure, you don't. Because that's why you haven't pulled your hand away yet."

Keith looks down in confusion and their fingers are very much intertwined. Leaving Keith with two thoughts:

When the fuck did that happen?

And,

How is he so damn smooth?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Want me to write the date? Let me know lmao
> 
> New one-shot coming next week !


End file.
